A DIY Project
by Biscuit50
Summary: Louisa decides to improve herself when it comes to Martin - what does she have to do to make him happy?
1. Chapter 1

DIY: The Louisa Project

"Martin, I've been thinking. I cannot forget the words you said on the day we didn't get married, that I wouldn't make you happy. It hurt to hear them. Even today, when we've gotten back together and are clearly committed to each other, I worry that you may feel that way again," Louisa admitted one night after she had put Philip down for the night. Martin had been reading some medical journal in his attempt to keep up with trends and new information in his field. But as this was an important topic to his wife, he realized he couldn't not pay attention.

"I think you're making too much of that. Clearly we both succumbed that day to the idle inuendos of others, and allowed ourselves to be persuaded that we weren't really suited for each other," Martin tried to be reassuring. "You know how I feel about all that now … it was rubbish then, it's rubbish now. I was right the first time: I can't bear to be without you … and now Philip as well."

Louisa smiled at that, but pressed on, "Well, nice of you to say so, and I believe you now. But let's face it, I'm not getting any younger, and I may already be well past my prime. I know that most people wouldn't believe me, but you know how much I love you. I can't explain it except to say that you are the most interesting man I've ever known. I still want to get inside your head, but I think I'm learning how hard that is to do. I also think I'm much less complicated than that, and I don't want you to get tired of me."

"Once again, let me reiterate for you my basic assessment: that's rubbish, Louisa. Where do you get such ideas? I'm not going anywhere, I've only just arrived here and I find I like it here," he said as he drew her closer to reassure her, and kissed her lightly for good measure. He remembered only too well what it was like when she had been in London, and how awful it had been when she was pregnant and they clashed regularly.

"You're making my point for me," she replied. "It's exactly because we went our separate ways before that I am concerned, and that I want to do something to demonstrate how much has changed. Martin, I have a plan and I hope you will like it."

Hearing these words gave him pause.

She continued, "You have a distinct advantage over me when it comes to all things physical. As you occasionally remind me, you're a doctor, so of course, it's natural that you have this advantage especially when it comes to knowing how to satisfy me. Among other things, you're an amazing lover. You know how to do things that send me straight into the stratosphere, and you seem to know exactly when to do what. I'm not complaining; just the reverse, I love it. But here's my concern: I'm sure I'm not offering the corresponding level of attention to you that you give me. It doesn't seem fair to you."

Martin smiled at Louisa's frank admission. "Ok, so what do you have in mind? But let's be clear, I'm not saying that you're falling short in any respect. I'm perfectly happy as we seem to be developing an ease in living together and all of that. And I would also state for the record that you do plenty of things to satisfy me in the bedroom."

"I'm not a teacher for nothing. I believe I can study and learn all about the things I can do that will please and satisfy you. I'm not just talking about in the bedroom, although I think that's where I'd like to start. I'm also talking about developing interests more in common with you so that we share more things," she explained. She seemed to be quite earnest in what she was saying.

"Louisa, if you really wish to embark on a course of study, you don't have to make me the subject. I can assure you, I'm not looking anywhere else, at anyone else, for anything else. I'm very happy where we are, and I'm sure we'll be fine. I don't wish to discourage you, but I don't think I will be the best subject for you. Plus, I don't want to be under the microscope all the time, if you know what I mean," Martin gently pushed back. "Although, if you wish to start in the bedroom, I can get behind that and we can make it a mutual, self study course? Hm? Let's go get started," and he grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

But Louisa was not to be put off so easily. She liked having a project, especially one that would benefit both of them. Tomorrow? She'd bring out the clipboard, timer, whistle and … no, that was just daydreaming on her part. With all the new parenthood routines and other distractions, she was glad she had thought of somewhere else to direct her attention. Honestly, she had a feeling this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

In my haste to upload originally, I forgot to mention I own nothing of Doc Martin. I am borrowing the characters for some random speculation while we wait for the rest of the series to unfold.

The original concept of this came to me in a flash, and just as quickly, left. I was looking at it the other day and thinking it still had a few seeds worth exploring. So, here's the next chapter.

**DIY: Louisa's Project**

Chapter 2

Of course, Martin liked to conduct his own studies, not be the subject of one, even one that could benefit him significantly. It was not his nature. But neither was it Louisa's nature to be easily derailed when she had decided on a course of action. She had observed a deficiency in her knowledge of Martin; therefore, it was time to go to school on her favorite subject.

She decided to go back to basics. Although she was not a rank beginner in the game of love, she was a beginner in many ways with someone as complex as Martin. She had been exposed to his criticisms, his observations, his manner, and as well, she had seen the gentler, more caring side of him. She wished to unlock the secret of encouraging the latter and discouraging the former. She decided to do this through developing a stronger understanding of what he liked and wanted. But while Martin professed to like direct (some might say terse) communications, he was evasive when the subject was him. So direct questioning wasn't really going to work here. She would have to suss out what she wanted to know by other means.

She decided to start with his body, exploring him through touch, smell and taste. There was no mistaking his reaction to each of these applications, as she methodically began her course of study. It was hard not to be diverted herself, when his reactions were so very distracting and exciting. She discovered that he loved being nuzzled and kissed just behind and around his ears (which seemed to be extraordinarily sensitive). It could well have been the things she also whispered in his ears that were producing said effects and ardent response, but what did it matter?

The good part of physical exploration involving two parties is that there are direct benefits for all. When he realized how much he was enjoying Louisa's actions, Martin managed to suppress his desire to explain the medical basis for every physical reaction. OK, the gag that she put in his mouth might have had something to do with it … no, that too was another daydream on her part. He really was beginning to enjoy the whole process, although he did his best to turn it around on her, matching her explorations with a few of his own.

Since they were both enjoying these interactions, she didn't insist on completing her original course in that first session. In fact, this course of study was going to provide hours of mutually satisfying entertainment. Perhaps someday she would be earning her own Ph.D. in Martinology … the study of all things Martin.

In addition to the physical side, Louisa realized that there was a huge cerebral component to understanding Martin. One of the reasons she was so drawn to him was his mind – not his rude behavior, of course, but his knowledge, his decisive take-charge attitude and demeanor, and his certainty. She loved knowing that his knowledge of all things medical/physical (at least concerning the body) was encyclopedic. She worried, as she had expressed to him, that she was not his equal in the mind department, and that perhaps eventually, he might realize it and find her less attractive as a result.

"Louisa, thank you for your interest in me. Let me assure you, I'm flattered by your interest, but I'm not all that complicated," Martin said. "I'm a simple man, with simple desires, really."

"Now I don't believe that for a minute. Maybe in the bedroom, maybe that's true," she conceded. "But let's review a conversation we had that time we went to Bert's restaurant on opening night. I mentioned a book I was reading, some piece of contemporary fluff, as a way of proving basic conversation with you. In response, you mentioned having recently read some book of the year of the dermatological society. Can you not see the unbalanced nature of our basic interactions?" she retorted. "Really, I'm not trying to look for trouble here, I'm just trying to make sure you don't get bored with me, and go looking for another Edith or something."

"Let me be clear. Edith has got nothing on you. I have no interest in her, or anyone like her, and I never will have. I know you think she and I were together while you were pregnant, but it was more professional, at least on my part. She may have had designs on me, but they were not reciprocated, or even really appreciated, on my part," Martin explained.

Louisa was glad to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

In my haste to upload originally, I forgot to mention I own nothing of Doc Martin. I am borrowing the characters for some random speculation while we wait for the rest of the series to unfold.

The original concept of this came to me in a flash, and just as quickly, left. I was looking at it the other day and thinking it still had a few seeds worth exploring. So, here's the next chapter.

**DIY: Louisa's Project**

Chapter 3

In the past she had been a good student of whatever subject she was intent on mastering. This course of study, however, was akin to a doctorate … or so she would learn, likely the hard way, since that's how it often worked with these two.

What did Martin like in everyday life?

Up until now, he had led a neat, orderly, if somewhat, quiet and somewhat contemplative life, at least during his non-surgery hours when he wasn't being interrupted by villagers with no qualms about interrupting. Adding two much less predictable people into this life was bound to create a certain amount of stress, not to mention, disorder and general chaos. Upon thinking about it briefly, she wondered if she could impose some order on, say, the way the house looked, or where things were stored. No, that probably wasn't going to happen right away, because of the disorder around all things baby. Order would have to be created around areas which were decidedly less baby-centric, to add onto a theme from their neighbors.

The study offered some possibilities, as did the bedroom. The kitchen, too, was at least partially available for improvement.

She further realized that one of the things he liked most was being needed. If she could create reasonable scenarios where she sought, and accepted, his help, there could be all sorts of residual benefits for all of them. Now she was getting somewhere.

This was way more than just asking for help in decorating. It was more about thinking about process, how to improve their lives through better design and processes. It meant really rethinking how they did even the most basic things (cooking, storing food, eating, keeping the place clean and presentable). These were exactly the sorts of "problems" that Martin particularly loved to solve. Adding to the mix a careful consideration of how to baby-proof the place, and the challenge was even more daunting (and, therefore, more worthy) of time and attention.

The good news for her was, having put the matter in his hands, she could concentrate on other things over which she truly could exert more control.

Another area of recurrent bickering was over how much time she spent at work.

She pondered, what was the best use of her time at work? Really the best? Something he'd said to her at one point, challenging her use of time and talents at the school, sparked a germ of an idea within. She possessed a solid vision for what the school meant to the community. It was located centrally, it housed all the children during the day, was a source of activities usually up until tea time, etc. With the addition of the after school activities, it was also a substantial employer in the village.

This detail was not unimportant. She realized that in order to prepare for future mission growth, she needed to create a sequence of opportunities for the staff. A better use of her time was in sourcing funds or grants, creating better ties to other local businesses and employers, etc., in order to create unbreakable ties to the community for the children. If they had solid economic opportunities awaiting them in the future, they might be less tempted to leave following graduation, or consider returning, following their college years.

But she took on too many tasks personally. Martin was right about that. She began to appreciate his blunt insights, which, often expressed rather rudely, were actually quite accurate and useful. God forbid, something would make her unavailable, for a day, a month, or longer. Who would fill in, how easy could her plans and vision be executed. No, this was no simple task.

Succession planning was such a businesslike approach, but conceptually, it was a great idea. If one removed theseeming soullessness of the concept, the practicality of it was brilliant. It forced her to have a plan, it forced recognition of plan B, it required thoughtful approaches to her staff's careers, personal growth and satisfaction. Why hadn't she thought of this before?

Though she'd only been in this job for a brief while, it was always prudent to be planning for eventualities. One of the quite impressive things about how Martin ran his practice was the businesslike approach he took. She could do worse than seek his advice on this matter too, at least conceptually, especially since he had been pushing in this direction for some time.

As she began seeking out his advice more frequently, and he enjoyed having his advice sought, their relationship was naturally becoming more of a partnership and certainly more of a relationship between equals.

It was becoming more satisfying to both of them than they realized, because it allowed greater give and take on a regular basis. In fact, it was dawning on her that his methodical approach to any problem was more useful than she'd ever imagined.

Martin loved having her turn to him in this way. He never felt more alive and valued than he did on a daily basis in their home. It was a bit disorienting at first. He felt she was up to something, but the benefits were immediate and inclusive all at the same time. It was hard not to be captivated by her genuine desire for his advice, for it communicated respect on a basic level. Plus, it just felt good to be needed.

For him, in the past, that need had only been sought for things medical or surgical, rarely for living on a day to day basis. This opened a whole new universe of possibilities for broadening their communication. He himself could study … designs for more efficient, safer living spaces, etc., and could materially improve their lives. It pushed all of his "optimum living situation" buttons.

In matters of demonstrating love and affection with their son, however, she was eminently more qualified than he to set the appropriate behaviors and boundaries. Her expertise and comfort in being around children of all ages qualified her to take the lead in dealing with basic, sometimes seemingly inexplicable behaviors, from their baby.

Since neither of them had had decent parental examples to follow, they were in all respects free to create their own way. Not the irresponsible way of their neighbors who set no limits, nor the cold hearted way of his parents, nor the minor criminal ways of her father. No, they were going to set a completely different course for their son, if they could resolve their basic differences.

Although they didn't speak of these matters much at first, it was on both of their minds at least as an undercurrent. He appreciated her loving, easy nature with their son. For brief moments from time to time, he wondered how his life or he himself might have been different if his parents had cared for him at all. It was a bleak thought. He was going to do everything in his power to ensure that was not his legacy to his son.

For her part, she was thrilled that they could raise their son together. Having had her mum run off when she was young had deprived her of so many things. She had had to grow up at an early age, to take care of her brother and her father, once her mother was out of the picture. Moreover she had had to chart her own course and become completely self determinant and self reliant. It could be exhausting.

It was challenging at first, reacquainting themselves with each other, whilst having to learn all of the different behaviours that their son exhibited. They were a little on eggshells with each other, but that was exhausting and somewhat stressful, until they began to relax a bit more around each other. Once Martin realized that Louisa's lighter-hearted approach to things wasn't sloppy or irresponsible, and once she realized he wasn't being unreasonable when he asked for a certain amount of orderliness, they could begin genuinely enjoying each other. After all, they'd only had those brief few weeks together when they were engaged, before breaking things off and going their own ways apart. Suddenly agreeing to live together didn't immediately resolve everything, other than demonstrate a desire to try and resolve issues.

As they began to trust each other, and relax around each other, they were reminded why they'd been attracted in the first place. She was constantly amazed by the range and breadth of Martin's knowledge about so many things. After having been on her own for her entire adult life, and even a good part of her childhood, she loved his knowledge and skill. In the kitchen, he was creative and efficient. She really appreciated his willingness and skills there. Since they both liked cooking, it was something they could do together and enjoy together.


	4. Chapter 4

In my haste to upload originally, I forgot to mention I own nothing of Doc Martin. I am borrowing the characters for some random speculation while we wait for the rest of the series to unfold.

The original concept of this came to me in a flash, and just as quickly, left. I was looking at it the other day and thinking it still had a few seeds worth exploring. So, here's the next chapter.

**DIY: Louisa's Project**

Chapter 4

Louisa decided to try an experiment. She decided that for one week's time, she would do everything exactly as Martin would want. She would consult him about anything she specifically didn't know, or where a difference in judgment could institute a row between them. She decided she could do anything for one week. Her objective was to determine whether Martin's way was really so bad and whether she could live with it.

In applying the Martin approach to things, she further decided to document all major and minor decisions each day, the course of action, and assign a value to the process and results. She even set up a spreadsheet on her computer to track everything. Let's face it, she thought. If Martin disagrees with her methodology or her results, at least she'll have the proof that she was trying and how she arrived at her understanding. She was not yet back to work full time, so she had enough time in her schedule to conduct this little test.

Monday

My personal exercise plan. Martin thinks I should focus more on conducting exercise in the home. I prefer to incorporate walks outside with some inside routine. This week, I'll do some videos so I'm here for the baby. Will have to rearrange furniture … on the plus side, I don't have to worry about how I look … except to Martin (if he's even noticing one single bit). Today: aerobics step workout, and watched an interesting yoga program on the telly. May have to try that. Must say, I feel better for having done both!

Concerns over my diet. This drives me crazy. Martin is focused on one thing: optimal nutritional value … and making sure I lose the baby weight and don't put on additional, non-optimal weight (lots of health concerns and let's face it, he doesn't really like fat people, not that I'm fat). Iron rich foods are ok, but I want to prepare delicious foods that both of us will want to eat, not just things that are good for my health. Decision: study some new recipes to find better, more interesting ways of preparing iron rich foods. Today: I tried using more fresh herbs in both the salad dressing and to season the fish and veg. Tasted pretty good. More work though, to prepare.

Orderliness/Neatness of our home. Martin loves neatness and everything put in its place at home. With a newborn, this is a challenge because of the amount of paraphernalia associated with such a small, helpless person. Too, there's the whole routine of doing laundry and keeping up with clothes that have been thrown up on, towels, diapers, baby clothes (several sets per day) … and we haven't even gotten to the point of major toys or other baby things. Decision: I'll ask Martin to shop for some good, see through containers (or ones that can be labeled) for storing all the baby stuff more neatly, than simply in piles around the house. It will be a start.

Baby's schedule. Martin insists that our precious Philip needs a reliable schedule for everything. I sort of agree with him, although I think some flexibility is in order. Since I'm the primary source of food, I'm the most inconvenienced by this. I can't stand expressing my milk, but it will allow me to get more uninterrupted sleep if Martin can take over some of the feedings. Besides, he needs to do more with Philip directly – it can't always be down to me. Of course, in allowing equal access to all things Philip, I think Martin should absorb more of the changing/cleaning duties. Maybe he'll decide to take off his suit more frequently.

Adult time together. For now, I recognize that we don't have much leisure time together, and Martin's not exactly demanding it. I wish he would. I will give this one more thought, because I think it's actually fairly high up on my personal list of important things that will make me happier. We should have more topics of conversation than the baby.

Wednesday

Exercise plan. Didn't get to it today, as Philip didn't sleep at all last night, and therefore, neither did either of us. Feeling really cranky and tired. Am going for a walk in the brisk air to improve my mood, despite what Martin says.

Diet. Due to that lack of sleep and my general attitude, I think I'm going to open a bottle of wine and have a glass. This may send Martin right over the roof, but I need something to reduce the stress of taking care of stuff.

Neatness. Martin kindly offered to do the laundry today, so I've been spared that duty. Actually, he does a nice job, and really doesn't seem to mind.

Philip's schedule. Well, today we've proved that no matter how hard we try, Philip has a mind (and body) of his own. All we can do is relax and react. Right?

Adult time. Martin surprised me by helping out with the laundry. He also didn't blow up when I poured a small glass of wine. Furthermore, he gave me an impromptu massage on my neck and shoulders and told me I really ought to relax more often. It was more than intimate, it was really comfortable. I wish he would do that more often.

Friday

Exercise. Got plenty of sleep last night. Exercised to the aerobics program today, and I tried the yoga, which although it made me feel clumsy, I can see the value of it. Being more limber and flexible should help prevent future injuries. Plus, I really think getting some cute yoga outfits could be kind of fun.

Diet. Today, incorporating more fresh fruit into the diet. I really like fruit, and don't object to eating more of it. The therapeutic one glass of wine seems to be a good thing. Also, between the exercise and the diet, I'm losing weight in the right places, and shaping up in the right places too … my clothes are already looking better on me.

Neatness. Martin got the assorted storage bins and enthusiastically labeled them and put everything in its place. I recognize the temporariness of this solution, but having the little storage places for everything does make life a bit simpler.

Philip's schedule. He slept most of the night through last night which made both of his parents really happier for also having slept most of the night through. This morning, I found Martin having a full blown conversation with Philip, who watched him intently and even seemed to smile at everything he said. I think Martin liked that (he didn't know I was watching). He's also getting to be a pro at all changing and bathing activities. Loving it.

Adult time. Tonight, I am planning to make a proper dinner for the two of us. Even though we'll be eating in, at least we can do it in a civilized fashion. Also I'm planning to make it a Martin-centric dinner. I think I'm going to tell him about my experiment-in-progress and results to date. He should find that useful.

Saturday

Martin loved the concept and the results. Upon reviewing them, category by category, we discovered that a blend of our ideas usually produces the best results. We also discovered that we like working more as a team, than as two hard-headed, independent minded individuals. We each have our strengths, as it turns out.

Upon reading the spreadsheet (ok, that was overkill, but it was an orderly way of monitoring myself and keeping a little discipline around the whole week), he couldn't help but offer multiple suggestions for improvement. I found, however, that I didn't mind this nearly as much as I thought I would. It's his nature. What I realize is, his heart is basically in the same place as mine: we're trying to do our best, but neither one of us really knows what to do.

I didn't get to finish yesterday's report on Adult time. As I just said, Martin was quite enthusiastic and appreciative of my efforts on improving myself, applying some critical thinking to our daily lives, and wanting to make our lives better, smoother somehow. He improvised some of his own techniques for rewarding my efforts and I must say, if this is his response, I will be doing more improvements in the future!


	5. Chapter 5

In my haste to upload originally, I forgot to mention I own nothing of Doc Martin. I am borrowing the characters for some random speculation while we wait for the rest of the series to unfold.

The original concept of this came to me in a flash, and just as quickly, left. I was looking at it the other day and thinking it still had a few seeds worth exploring. So, here's the next chapter.

**DIY: Louisa's Project**

Chapter 5

As they lay in bed the next morning just enjoying a few moments of quiet before the day began, Martin thought over the events of the past couple of weeks. Louisa's project, which at first made him a little uncomfortable because he really hated being the center of attention, had produced excellent results … for both of them. As he thought about the woman next to him, he was filled with an overwhelming sense of gratitude for her … her generous spirit, her willingness to try something new, her love for him and Philip, and her pressing on even when things weren't working perfectly. It occurred to him that he'd never had anyone in his life who cared about him so unreservedly, and who wanted him to be happy. It was disorienting, but in a good way.

"Thank you for everything you did this week, Louisa," he said as he kissed her forehead. "You've shown me something that I didn't know existed, and … well thank you."

She laughed and hugged him closer. "Martin, I was trying to improve myself because I was trying to emulate you … you know, the parts of you that you think no one notices," she said. "You actually are incredibly generous and thoughtful in your own way. You often hide those attributes behind a gruff façade, but I'm putting you on notice that I both notice and appreciate your goodwill."

Martin was surprised. He hadn't thought about why or what he did, mostly without really thinking about it. It was deeply ingrained within him, not merely his job, to take care of people. He wouldn't have put it like that: more like doing his job because it was in the interests of public health and well being or something, but it didn't change the fact that many people benefitted from his actions. Louisa was no exception.

The fact that she noticed, thanked him and reciprocated was outside his experience. He was falling more in love with her than ever, if that was possible. Martin realized that his life had changed immeasurably for the better, the day he decided to move to Portwenn, and become a GP. It wasn't the path he had originally sought, and he had considered both the move and his career change as steps down from his previous life. But what he knew now was that both were actually steps in much better directions.

If he had known before what he knew now, … but, there was no use thinking like that. It served no purpose. He realized he should just enjoy what what … and who … he had now. Cherishing Louisa and Philip, and letting them cherish him, sounded like a pretty good way to spend the rest of their lives.

The End


End file.
